Revolver Ammo (DXMD)
Revolver Ammo (Kaiga Ltd. .357 Magnum) is the ammunition used by the Revolver and its variants in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Overview For information on ammo types, see ammunition. For additional gameplay information, see the corresponding article for the weapon. Prices listed above are prices per ammo round. '' Notable locations Regular Ammo * If you pick lethal-short range during Black market deal, you start with a standard revolver and 18 standard .357 magnum rounds. A further 12 can be found before you leave Dubai. * Can be purchased from Tars and Mikael Mendel. (20 each on the first visit, 30 from Mikael and 20 from Tars on the second visit, and 40 from Mikael on the third and final visit.) * A car close to TF29 has 4 rounds in the trunk. * A canister of 10 is in the Pilgrim station back room. * 12 rounds, along with a standard revolver loaded with 6 rounds, can be found in the right-side storage unit at the small courtyard northeast of the Palisade Property Bank (keycode '''1293'). * If you're thorough, you'll leave Golem city and the Throat with 20 - two canisters of 6, a fully loaded revolver, and a canister of 4. * Another 24 can be found scattered throughout ARC territory. Armor Piercing Ammo Prague * A total of 90 rounds can be purchased from Mikael Mendel, 30 on each visit to Prague. * 10 rounds are found in the storage units in Adam Jensen's apartment, which are opened through the Smart Home AI on Jensen's computer. * 10 rounds are found hidden behind some cardboard boxes in Vlasta Novak's storage locker northeast of the Palisade Property Bank. * 30 round are found in the Tarvos corporate vault in the Palisade Property Bank, 20 of which are located in the safe. * 12 rounds are found in the safe in Otar Botkoveli's casino in the Čistá Čtvrť sewers. * 6 rounds are found in Otar Botkoveli's storage unit in the courtyard behind Tech Noir, outside of the entrance to the Čistá Čtvrť sewers, in a weapon's case that also contains a frag grenade. * A few rounds (3 to 8) are carried by Otar Botkoveli, and his unique revolver will have 1 to 5 rounds loaded. Golem City '''(listed in order of appearance) * 5 rounds are found in the Mir Flats part of the city hub area, in a small living unit containing Mary Morevic's computer that is above the Sokol apartment. Use remote hacking to access the unit. * 6 rounds can be found in the Throat. * At ARC HQ, in the same area housing the printing presses, up on a ledge is a beat up box that contains 10 rounds and 60 crafting material. * 4 rounds are found in a storage unit that must be opened with remote hack. It also holds a fully loaded revolver, and some normal revolver ammunition. * 6 rounds are found near what seems to be a personal garden if you explore the outside of the base. * 4 rounds are found in the main hall before the elevator to Rucker, inside the "blue room," which among others contains a praxis kit and other high-tier loot. * 10 rounds are found in one of many storage units, along with other high level loot (grenade shells, tranq rifle, battle rifle 7.62mm AP rounds, frag grenades...) * 8 rounds are found in a weapon's case in the crawlspace of Talos Rucker's office. '''G.A.R.M. * A total of 9 rounds are found in G.A.R.M. Notes * Revolver EMP Ammo can be found in London, but is not usable by any weapon in the game. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided ammunition